


Some great reward

by ReinkeDeVos



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Everything Hurts, M/M, age gap, angst and lies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinkeDeVos/pseuds/ReinkeDeVos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эд оказывается перед выбором, которого никому не пожелаешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some great reward

Он тщательно бреется, стоя перед зеркалом, как делает каждый день уже почти три месяца – и всё-таки ещё никак не может привыкнуть к лицу, смотрящему на него из глубины стекла. Он начал отращивать бороду и носить очки ещё в университете, пытаясь изменить свою внешность, раздражавшую его до глубины души: выпирающие скулы, усеянные смехотворными веснушками, какой-то слишком женский рот и большие глаза, всегда будто распахнутые, как у удивлённого ребёнка. Всё это гены его матери, неудачливой ирландской актрисы. Она была очень хорошенькой и такой же лживой, и Эдвард Диллинджер-младший до поры до времени упорно притворялся перед самим собой, что не унаследовал от неё ничего. Но теперь настал момент, когда приходилось задействовать мамочкино наследство, хотел он этого или нет. Ежедневное бритьё, линзы вместо очков – и ложь. Очень много лжи.  
Он застегивает крохотные пуговички белой рубашки, завязывает галстук виндзорским узлом, надевает пиджак, окидывает придирчивым взглядом свои ботинки. Кевин Флинн, думает он, наверняка не уделял и десятую часть такого внимания своей внешности. На старых снимках, которые он просматривал, изучая биографию исчезнувшего директора Энкома, у Флинна была широкая улыбка техасского фермера, только-только приехавшего в большой город, и примерно та же манера одеваться. Эд не любил подобных личностей, талантливых, но сумбурных, лишённых всякой дисциплины и нахрапом завоёвывающих то, за что другие борются годами. Зато Алан Брэдли Флинна боготворил. И, судя по пожелтевшей фотокарточке, которую Эд только позавчера заметил в прозрачном кармашке его портмоне, будет помнить его до конца своей жизни.  
Накинув куртку, Эд захлопывает за собой дверь квартиры, в лифте ещё раз поправляет галстук. Кабина останавливается на первом этаже, оповещая об этом тихим звонком, двери бесшумно открываются. Эд сбегает вниз по ступеням; перед тем, как выйти из подъезда, он глубоко переводит дыхание, на долю секунды прикрывая глаза.  
Алан уже ждёт - увидев его, он улыбается, чуть блеснув ровными зубами. И Эд в который раз невольно удивляется тому, как он красив. Ошеломляюще красив даже в свои шестьдесят, высокий, выше его на полголовы, по-юношески стройный в своём длинном пальто. Он выглядел бы гораздо моложе, если бы его аккуратно подстриженные волосы не были бы совсем седыми.  
\- Привет, - говорит Алан и указывает кивком куда-то вправо, - такси тут в двух шагах, у вашего дома не припаркуешься.  
\- Хорошо, - они идут по полутёмной, блестящей от недавнего дождя улице, и Эд не удерживается, продевает свою руку под руку Алана. Он знает, что теперь на них, возможно, будут смотреть прохожие, и это наполняет его гордостью подростка, бросающего вызов обществу. И это несмотря на то, что в юном возрасте Эд не воспользовался своим правом бунтовать, да и гордиться ему сейчас совершенно нечем. Но Алан ничего не подозревает. И он отнюдь не против интимного жеста Эда – в конце концов, его собственная молодость пришлась на конец семидесятых - начало восьмидесятых, а это что-нибудь да значит.  
Они садятся в машину, вместе на заднее сиденье, Алан называет адрес бара, в который они собираются сегодня поехать. Эд слегка отворачивается, глядя в окно, но его рука плавно скользит по кожаному сидению, пока не касается руки Алана; тот сразу же отзывается на это движение, они переплетают пальцы. Эд непроизвольно облизывает пересохшие губы - он нервничает до холода в животе, но рука Алана тёплая и сильная, и ему сразу становится спокойней, как бы цинично это не звучало в его случае.  
Эд поворачивает к нему голову, встречается взглядом с его серыми глазами. На мгновение его снова колет тонкой иглой то горькое чувство, которое всё больше мешает ему в последние дни, грызёт, не даёт сосредоточиться и мыслить трезво. Но в следующую секунду за окном проплывает яркая вывеска, и в стёклах очков Алана отражается горизонтальная неоново-синяя полоса, закрывая его взгляд. И Эд подаётся ближе, шепчет едва слышно: «я тебя люблю», прежде чем поцеловать его.  
Алан целует его, долго, медленно и так жарко, что у Эда начинает кружиться голова, сердце бьётся редко и тяжело, посылая горячие волны по всему телу, и чётко выстроенные алгоритмы и схемы в мозгу сбиваются, перестают работать. Он обхватывает Алана обеими руками за шею, запускает пальцы в его волосы, и чувствует, как тот прижимает его к себе, крепко и в то же время нежно. И Эду становится страшно, так невыносимо страшно, что хочется вцепиться ему в плечи и, смотря ему прямо в глаза, в первый раз сказать ему правду.  
Разумеется, он ничего не говорит. Около трёх ночи, когда Алан уже спит, обнимая его одной рукой, Эд осторожно, чтобы не разбудить его, высвобождается из его объятий, спускает босые ноги с кровати на пол. Тревожно оборачивается на Алана: тот спокойно спит, и Эд встаёт и, тихо ступая, идёт в ванную, по дороге вынув мобильник из кармана своего пиджака. В ванной он запирает дверь и, включив воду, чтобы не было слышно ничего снаружи, открывает в меню последние вызовы. Нажимает кнопку. Гудок. Другой. У отца бессонница, ему можно звонить в любое время – особенно, когда речь идёт о том, что его интересует больше всего. Он берёт трубку, голос у него хрипловатый, каркающий:  
\- Значит, Брэдли поддерживал этих фанатиков из «Флинн жив» не только идейно, но и финансово? Вот, а я всегда говорил об этом.  
Ничего ты не говорил, отвечает про себя Эд, это я дошёл до этой мысли и сообщил её тебе месяц назад. Вслух он молчит.  
\- У тебя есть доказательства? – спрашивает отец. - Нам нужны факты, и как можно быстрей. Ты должен устранить его любой ценой, ты понял меня?  
Безусловно, думает Эд. Любой ценой. И платить её буду я - а что получу взамен? Должность начальника отдела разработок? Акции? Похвалу отца, к которому я с детства ни черта не испытываю, как ни пытался убедить себя в обратном? Какова будет моя награда за предательство?  
\- Да, папа, - отвечает он и отрубает вызов. Завтра, если повезёт, он наконец взломает счета Алана и получит доступ к отчётам по всем проведённым с них финансовым операциям. А когда сердце особенно сильно сжимается при виде спящего Алана, он напоминает себе о старой фотокарточке в его портмоне и пейджере, до сих пор лежащем на тумбочке возле его кровати (взгляд Эда, как назло, всё время так и норовит упасть на этот проклятый пережиток прошлого). И о том, как звучит кодовое слово для банковских аккаунтов Алана и ключевое понятие для всего его существования: kevinflynn.


End file.
